mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Enaro
Enaro is a baby hybrid, but it is unknown what she is made up of. History '---WARNING:Nothing is known about Enaro's history before this---' One day, Enaro was in Final mode, and then Sedger just randomly punched her in the face. Then they had an epic battle, and when Sedger taunted her, she heard someone comeing. Actually, it was Kerios and Zelia. Enaro made meteors land on Sedger, but Sedger made them turn into particles as small as sand. Then Kerios fired some missiles with a rocket he had at the Blood Stars that were in orbit so they could change Enaro back to normal. Sedger, who turned into Wraith Sedger in the fight, then stopped fighting when Enaro turned back to normal with her eyes open, even though he was feeling pain. He said they had a "Shared Destiny". He also said that, for a baby, Enaro put up a good fight, which was true. Enaro then thanked him. Enaro then fell to the ground, though Zelia caught her. Kerios got into a huge fit. Sedger said that Kerios reminded him of someone, and then Kerios asked who. Enaro asked if it was Anger, who she then insulted. Kerios then turned into Angry Kerios and yelled at her. Sedger knew he felt the power before, and then Enaro told Kerios about how Anger killed his parents, and that made Kerios prepare an attack. Sedger then made Kerios freeze and fall to the ground. Kerios was about to see if he can take the energies, the ones that were bad, away from Kerios, when Demonic Matul decided to blast Sedger, making Sedger turn into his Wraith form and teleport behind Matul. Zelia then threw a thermal detonator at Matul and she then sinked her claws into his head. She then said, "KEAWH! ZIOOT", and, using energies that Enaro let Zelia have, made about 9,000,000,000,000 small energy spheres appear above Matul and combined into one that was bigger than the sun. Matul said he just wanted to make peace to Mascotia, and Zelia let him live. She took her claws out of his head, which conveniently weren't covered in blood. Enaro started talking in a third person perspective and referred to herself as "they" and "you" and such. Then Sedger got into an argument with Matul's three bounty hunters who were going to spy on Sedger until they got their money. Sedger finally agreed to let them follow him when they said they'd watch him with their tiny nanobots, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they got to close. Then they ran off to report to Matul. Enaro was listing to the song "To Die For" on a music player. Enaro then got tired and fell asleep. Sedger then proceeded to take the energies out, and his hand seemed to phase right into Kerios' chest, and he took out a strange black orb. He then shattered it as if it was glass. Zelia asked Sedger what it was, and Sedger told her it was the energies of the ghost-demon-creature-thing (Shandveil) that possessed Anger. Kerios turned normal shortly later, and then got up. Kerios then told Sedger they had to go. Kerios, Zelia, and Enaro (who was asleep in Zelia's arms) floated away quietly. Sedger then waved goodbye and dissapeared into blue smoke. Weapons Her Eyes Was cursed at birth. Yea... Friends, Enemies, and Neutral To(s) Friends Anyone who thinks she is adorable - Self Explanatory Anyone who she likes as an actual friend - Self Explanatory Neutral To(s) Demi-Gods - She met Anger, and he's kinda greedy, so... Enemies Assassins Demons Witches Vampires Zombies Undead Hell-spawn The Devil Eclipse Enaro Eclipse Enaro is a mystical being that gets unleashed from Enaro every Eclipse, as her name says. Powers Her power increases from Enaro's by a Two Hundred percent, and she can stop a spaceship with this power. Her stamina is very high, so she can take any approach she wants. Enemies Basically everyone in the world. Blood Star Enaro Blood Star Enaro gives her a 100 percent power increase, but she is lighter and can cause more than just damage, she can cause chaos. Powers Her power is increased by 100 percent, and she can reach 4 times the speed of sound. Her eyes become black, and she has orange pupils, but the curse doesn't apply in this state. She can block all sorts of attacks with her tail when she is in this state. Her attacks are strong but slow, and her stamina is high, meaning she can take any approach she needs. Enemies All you need to know is that she is psycho in this state. Run away as fast as you can, unless you have ice cream. It calms her down. Blood Eclipse Enaro Blood Eclipse Enaro is when Enaro is in Eclipse form and there are less than 10 blood stars in the sky, but more than 0. She is super aggressive but super crazy in this state. Powers A mix of Blood Star Enaro and Eclipse Enaro's power, makeing her a deadly foe, yet not as deadly as Final Enaro. Enemies A mix between Blood Star Enaro's and Eclipse Enaro's. Final Enaro Final Enaro is Enaro's ultimate form. It is almost impossible for her to enter it, though it is possible for her to enter it. Her power increases by 200% because of the eclipse that goes on when she enters this form, and the 100 percent per blood star in the sky, and since there are about 10 blood stars left, her power goes up by 1200%. How can Enaro enter this form? Enaro is possessed by an Eclipse Demon and has a shard of a Blood Star, making her have an Eclipse Form and a Blood Star form. Though she has a "Blood Eclipse" form, thats only when there is one blood star in the sky during an eclipse. Final Enaro is when all Blood Stars are in the atmosphere during an eclipse. It is rare for this to happen naturally, but Enaro has a natural link to the Blood Star powerstream, makeing her able to move things with her mind and control blood stars. The only times she enters it on purpous is to escape, though normally the Eclipse Demon in her controls some of her at the same time. Shade Final Enaro has a "pet" shade-spirit hybrid. Though it is immortal, people like Sedger can destroy it. Whenever it gets destroyed, Enaro can recreate it. Powers And/Or Weapons She has many different attacks. Final Moon Final Moon heals Enaro, and she can use other attacks using this, giving it an aura-like effect. Darkness Claw Enaro scratches her enemy with dark energies. This normally badly wounds them. Final Blast Causes an explosion of energy, normally incinerateing the area around her. Strong opponents, like Anger or Sedger, can survive the explosion. She normally starts off by using this, or if she got hurt before the battle, she uses Final Moon and then Final Blast. Shade Blood Enaro summons her Shade-Spirit hybrid ally. It is used as a meat shield and to fight for her as she heals. It can only act like a meat shield for so long though, and then it unsummons. If someone like Sedger deals enough damage, it will die instantly. However, Enaro can recreate it. There is a problem with it though. If someone in the Spirit world who can talk logic and cleverly, it could just betray Enaro, though the person has to talk very carefully, because the shade can't talk. If you say something wrong, it will just kill you without you knowing if you made a mistake untill it's to late. Friends, Enemies, and Neutral To(s) Friends Kerios Zelia Blood Star Beings Sedger Neutral To(s) Anyone who doesn't attack her. Enemies Anyone who attacks her. Category:Race6000 Category:Mascot Category:Xenogaro Category:Juvenile Category:Hybrid